


Safe & Sound

by kenjideath



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Genital Piercing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/pseuds/kenjideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conventional chastity devices aren't really compatible with the rough and tumble life of a professional wrestler. Thankfully, Seth's Dom has more than a few ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> The most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. I apologize for nothing.

Seth flopped onto his hotel bed, pajama pants riding low on his hips. He squirmed around to get comfortable and thumbed through his phone, dialing a familiar number.

“Hey, baby,” Dean said, his voice husky with sleep. “You missin’ me?”

Seth smiled, nestling his head into the small mountain of pillows behind him. “This brand split sucks,” he grumbled, without any particular heat in his voice.

Dean chuckled. “Listen to Mr. Company Loyalty now,” he teased. Seth could hear him shifting around through the phone.

“Loyalty schmoyalty,” Seth whined, ignoring Dean’s choked off laugh, “I want your fucking dick.”

Dean snorted. “What else is new?” he asked. Seth rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. “How about my good little toy?” Dean asked, sending an embarrassed flush rocketing up from Seth’s chest to his ears. “Is it lonely for me too?”

Seth rubbed his chest nervously. He didn’t know why he got so skittish about this; it was hardly a new development. “It’s being a real fucking brat,” he grumbled. True to his word, his cock, which had finally started to quiet down during his nighttime rituals, was already perking up again under Dean’s attention.

“Just like its daddy,” Dean said, sounding pleased. “Has it been distracting you?”

Seth pouted, even though Dean wasn’t here to see him. “It got so fucking wet today,” he complained. “My underwear was soaked through. I wanted to play with it so _bad_.”

“Mm,” Dean said. His voice rumbled with contentment that Seth could feel in his bones. “Did you?”

Seth’s tongue flicked over his lips. “No,” he answered dutifully. “It’s your toy.”

When Dean growled out “Good boy,” Seth’s toes curled in the sheets. His free hand dropped to his pajama pants and started pushing them down before Dean even ordered, “Let me talk to it.”

“Yeah,” Seth breathed. “Do you want a picture - ?”

“No pictures,” Dean said firmly.

Seth flushed deeper. “Yes, sir,” he mumbled. He thumbed on speakerphone and moved his phone down to his crotch, trying not to think too hard about what he was doing.

To no one’s surprise, Dean was an unconventional Dom. Some quirks, like his insistence on talking about Seth’s cock like it was its own entity, were downright embarrassing, but others were admittedly kind of genius. For example, one of Dean’s few ironclad rules was that Seth wasn’t allowed to come without explicit permission, but chastity devices were just impractical in their line of business. Which was why Seth had a ring in his frenum, another in his guiche, and a lock that held them both together, keeping his dick pulled back between his legs.

Just thinking about some of the things that Dean had done to him made Seth’s cock twitch in its binds, failing in its umpteenth attempt to get hard that day. The frustration sparked up his spine, pulling a grunt from his throat.

“Are you being a bad toy?” Dean purred. “You know that you have to be obedient if you want out.”

Involuntarily, Seth moaned. If Dean kept to that rule, he’d _never_ get free. “Dean – ” he tried to plead, but Dean cut him off.

“I’m not talking to you right now,” he snapped. Seth’s mouth closed with a click.

“Have you been distracting my boy?” Dean asked. Seth stared resolutely at the ceiling. The sight of his own imprisoned cock made him so horny he could barely stand it. Combine it with Dean’s awful dirty talk and he was a goner. “You know better than that,” Dean admonished. “He needs to focus. His job is very important to him. You can’t drool all over just because you miss my hand on you.”

Seth bit his tongue so he wouldn’t whimper. Fuck, this should _not_ be doing it for him as much as it was.

“You still there, baby?” Dean asked.

Seth swallowed hard and lifted the phone back to his face. “Yeah,” he said, his voice a little wrecked.

“My toy told me its real sorry,” Dean said. “And you know what? I think you deserve a reward for putting up with all its teasing.”

Seth’s heart raced in his chest. He wasn’t sure if he was excited or terrified. “Oh?” he managed.

“I’m gonna let you play with it a little bit,” Dean said.

Seth’s vision tunneled for a second. His cock lurched helplessly between his legs, the piercings forcing it to stay flaccid.

“What do you say?” Dean prompted.

“Thank you,” Seth gasped. His hand dropped to his belly, scratching at the top of his pubic hair. God, he knew it would just be more frustrating in the end but he just wanted to _touch it_.

“Good manners,” Dean praised. “You can stroke the shaft. Two fingers.”

Seth lurched forward to comply. Every inch of him wanted to grab hold of his aching cock, to thrust into his fist or at least pet the whole bent-back length, but he held himself back. With a shaky hand, he reached down and, slowly, touched his index and middle fingers to the base of his shaft.

“Oh,” he gasped, the sound punched out of him. It was barely any sensation but it had been so long since he was able to touch himself like this, the nerves prickled under his fingers. Seth sat to piss, used a coarse washing cloth to clean himself. He didn’t pleasure himself, that was reserved for Dean.

“Good?” Dean asked.

Seth almost sobbed. “ _Yes_ ,” he said. Dimly, he was aware that he should be keeping up a commentary, that he wasn’t really holding up his end of the phone sex, but he couldn’t focus. He dragged his fingers down his shaft, feeling the skin light up with shocks of pleasure and want. His dick jerked again and Seth felt a large blob of precum ooze out of his trapped cockhead and wet the back of his thigh.

Seth pleaded, “Dean,” already feeling like he might lose his mind, needing more, needing a firmer touch.

“The head,” Dean croaked. He cleared his throat. “Touch the head. One finger.”

Seth flopped backwards and arched his back, reaching back between his legs to his swollen cockhead. He dragged one finger over his sensitive crown and _wailed_. “Oh God,” he panted. “Dean, oh my God – ”

“Rub,” Dean ordered. His voice was so hoarse. “Small circles.”

It was already too much but Seth obeyed, carefully, stroking circles on his straining tip, spreading the seeping precum around. A tear forced its way out of his eye. The muscles in his thigh were jumping, his whole body locking up with tension.

“Fuck.” Seth tossed his head to the side. He suddenly realized that at some point he had dropped the phone but he couldn’t muster up the coordination to pick it up. “Fuck, fuck, Dean, oh, please, _Dean_.”

“You’re being a real good boy for me,” Dean growled. “Taking such good care of my favorite little toy. Play with your little piss slit for me, c’mon.”

Seth’s body was wracked with shuddering breath after shuddering breath. A whine started up in his throat as his finger crept closer to his slit. Finally, he brushed it, and his whole body jerked. He hadn’t thought that it was possible to need anymore but what was a raging inferno was now the heart of a volcano. Seth stroked the sensitive slit once, twice, three times – his hand was so wet with precum, his cockhead ached from ceaselessly straining against the piercing holding it back – his whole sensory system was lightning, his skin too tight for his body, his balls pulled up hard and tight and needy. His orgasm was right _there_ , he could _taste_ it, he needed – needed –

“Hands off, babe,” Dean ordered and Seth started to cry. He pulled his hands away and griped the sheets, thrashed his head, fucked his useless cock into the empty air and cried, huge sobs wracking his body and his face wet with tears.

“Shhh,” Dean soothed, his voice still there in Seth’s ear. “You did so good for me, babe. You’re the fucking best, playing with my toy just like I said. Can’t wait to hold you again, miss you so much, baby. God, you’re too perfect for me sometimes. I love you, babe, love my good little boy.”

Gradually, Seth calmed down, his sobs slowing and his tears drying up. “Love you more,” he gasped, and Dean’s pleased sound filled him with pride.

It took a long time for Seth to be ready for Dean to hang up, and even longer before Dean could be persuaded to leave him. “You have a long drive tomorrow,” Seth reminded him. He still felt giddy with endorphins; trapped between his legs, his cock still whined and pleaded for relief, but Seth was so warm and light that the need was a pleasure in itself.

“It’s only five hours,” Dean said. “You’re good? It wasn’t too much?”

“I’m _awesome_ ,” Seth said. He was stroking the hair on his left arm, enjoying the prickly feeling. “Two days til you can fuck me again,” he reminded Dean.

Dean hummed in agreement. “Maybe I’ll even unlock you,” he teased, sending a shiver through Seth’s spine. “Or maybe I’ll just milk you dry again.”

Seth whimpered, his eyelids already drooping half-closed. Honestly, he didn’t know which option he wanted more.

Good thing it wasn’t up to him.

“What time are you setting your alarm for?” Seth asked.

Dean said, “6:30.”

“Then I’ll give you a wake-up call at 6:45,” Seth said decisively.

Dean snorted. “Nag,” he said. “Sleep good, okay?”

“Mmm yeah,” Seth sighed, and ended the call.

He fell asleep with the phone still loosely curled in his fist and a smile on his face, his chastised cock limp and useless between his legs.


End file.
